


Dearest Harry,

by LuciusIII (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letter, Marauders era, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LuciusIII
Summary: A letter arrives on Harry's table in his last year at Hogwarts. It's from his father.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Dearest Harry,

Dearest Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well. The owl delivering it to you belongs to the Godric’s Hollow Post Office, which is why you probably don’t recognize it. By the time you actually read this, your mum and I will have probably moved our family out of hiding and into a bigger house. That might be on account of your siblings, though… Do you have any? At the time of writing this, your mother can’t bear the thought of being pregnant again, but I think I’ll be able to convince her. I had to wait twelve years to find my brothers, you should have yours sooner.

Speaking of them, how are your uncles? Tomorrow will be my first Halloween without Sirius since our first year of Hogwarts. As I write this, they’re all off on important business. Order business, that is, which I’m sure we’ve told you all about already. Uncle Remus is up North, Sirius is in London and Peter is laying low on Dumbledore’s orders. He’s not allowed to be associated with us too much, on account of- well, you probably already know. I wonder what stories we’ve told you about the war and which we haven’t… I hope you don’t remember this bloody war because it’s ending soon. That’s what I’m hoping for, at least. You’re too small to remember anything right now; we have to show you how a spoon works every meal, but your little hands have already forgotten the next time we sit down and have dinner.

You’re already more than one year old now, which makes me think you’re old enough to receive letters of your own. Your mother brought up an excellent point, however: you’re an awful reader. I’ve read every last one of Beedle the Bard’s stories to you multiple times, but you couldn’t tell an ‘a’ from a ‘b’ if you tried. That’s why I’ve asked the post office to send you this letter on today's date in 1997, when you’re in your last year of Hogwarts (if you don’t get held back). I’m suspecting you’ll take after me, which means you’ll be terrible at keeping up with your correspondence, so know that your old man has been waiting since summer break to hear from you. Send me a letter sometimes, son. I bet it’s lonely at home when you and your yet unnamed siblings are at Hogwarts for so long.

Speaking of ol’ Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, I’m retroactively wishing you the best if Snape’s still there. I’ve just heard the bastard got in as the new potions teacher. How’s that for injustice? We’re stuck in hiding and that idiot is teaching at Hogwarts. Did I ever tell you about the time uncle Pads disapparated his underwear without him noticing? Grand story, that one. Remind me to tell you when you’re back home.

What else can I say? I have no clue what the world will look like in sixteen years, so it’s hard to know what to write. Just know that, wherever you’re at in your life right now, your mother and I are proud of you. Except if you’re friends with Malfoy’s kid. Man, who allowed that guy to reproduce?

It’s a bit ironic, but I have to go because you’re crying. Your mum’s taking a rest so I’m on diaper duty. Write back soon, or we’ll have to wait until Christmas to hear from you. Either way, we love you.

Cheers, 

James Potter 

_Signed October 30, 1981_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fictions through in-universe documents like this is kind of new to me, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
